


It's No Fun Playing In the Snow Alone!

by drowninginchamomiletea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck Katnep fluff! Rated T for Karkat's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Fun Playing In the Snow Alone!

   You shoot up so fast, your head hits the low, sloping ceiling of you and Nepeta's attic bedroom. You had been awoken by her barely contained gasping squeal of excitement, "KARKAT!! It SNOWED last night!! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod can we go check it out!?"

   Rubbing your head (shit. That's sure a solid ceiling. You're going to have to move the bed if she'll be like this all winter), you say, "Alright, sure, whatever. But let's eat first! I'm fucking starving." "Me too!!"  _Fuck_ she's adorable when she's excited. You grab her and give her the noogie she deserves before twirling her around and pecking her on the lips, as in your normal wake-up routine. She giggles and says, "Good morning, Karkitty, my love!" "Good morning to you, Nepeta!" You both go downstairs to start to make breakfast. 

   It's still sometimes hard for you to believe how lucky you are to have such an amazing girl at your side. Ever since you saved her life. And in the adrenaline of the moment worked up the courage to fess up your feelings and kiss her right then after quite literally saving her from a burning building. Ever since then she's had a paralyzing fear of heat and/or fire and a deep love for you. Wow, how life seems to have loved you since then. Her fear of heat is why she moved away from Miami, and you and her had decided to move to your parents' log cabin in the North Colorado Rockies. AKA, paradise. So, this being her first winter away from the South, she had never seen snow before, let alone 5-foot-deep layers of that fresh, cold powdery white stuff from the sky. Also known as-- 

   "SNOOOWW!! Oh wow, Karkat, it's so awesome!! And cold!" You roll your eyes slightly. "Of course it's cold, Nepeta, it's fucking _snow_ , for God's sake!" You grab out your shovel and start to clear out the trail, your only commuting route to and from the tiny town a few miles away. Your reward? A snowball to the back, from none other than the world's most rediculous 19-year-old girl. "Come on, Karkitty," she says, eyes glinting mischeviously, "it's no fun playing in the snow alone!" "Oh, you think you can beat a Vantas in a snowball fight? You're on, kitty girl!" _For the rest of your life._


End file.
